Untitled
by Absent-Minded
Summary: There's trouble in Rainbowland, but not the Rainbowland we all know and love. Rainbow, along with the colour kids and Xion, try to help Vivid Rainbow and her world.


Well, I'm back again. This time with a new fic, but don't worry! My old ones HAVE been finished! I just have to find the disc that the files on. I will try and find them as soon as I can!

**Chapter 1**

_The sun set slowly on the horizon, as the colour kids and Rainbow sat on a hillside watching the sun and enjoying the light breeze.  
The day had been lazy and uneventful, Earth was the most colourful it has ever been that day, so a picnic during sunset was in hand._

"Let's start heading back before it get's too dark," Rainbow told everyone as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her behind.

As they walked back Patty ran to Rainbow's side taking her arm into hers and walking beside her like she was the groom, and Rainbow the Bride.  
Buddy found that his eyes would look anywhere but at Patty. Red smiled when he noticed what he was staring at, he ran to Buddy's side and nudged him painfully in the side.

"What was that for?"

"I saw you eyeing Patty."

Patty and Rainbow glanced back, then quickly turned around and began giggling like mad.

"What was that all about?"

Red only smiled. He knew exactly what just happened, being the romantic that he was.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Far in the distance close to the castle they could see a white fluf jumping about, and slowly getting closer. The closer it got, the louder it got, and it began to sound like words. As the fluf got closer they could see that it was Twink.

"Rainbow! Hurry! You have to come back to the castle! We need your help!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get there, just hurry!"

Rainbow took Twinks hand and they both took off running towards Rainbow Castle, the others close behind.  
They ran through the entrance walking by a black horse with a colourful mask, mane, and tail. They all paused to look at the creature, affraid, yet curious. Twink explained that her name was Glory, then yelled at everyone to get inside.  
They ran quickly into Rainbow's room to find Orin sitting by the bed.

"Orin? Why are you here?" Rainbow asked as she walked towards him.

"Something bad is going to happen."

"What? What's going to-" Rainbow paused as she noticed a girl in her bed.

"Orin? Who is this? Is she okay?" she asked rushing to the other side, and putting a hand on the poor girl's forehead.

"This, is Vivid Rainbow. She is just like you."

"How is she just like me?" she asked looking down at the girl.

Her clothes were colourless, tattered, and torn. She was pale, sick looking, and beaten up. Her hair looked to be white, but her hair was so dirty that most of it looked to be brown. The only thing colourful about her was a small red star on her cheek.

"I will explain to you everything. First, you must know that you are not the only ones living in a Rainbowland. There are infinity more Rainbowlands, each alive to provide colour for neighbor planets that cannot see them. Each and every one of these planets was taken over by the Dark One. Most are now owned by his nemesis.  
Vivid faught for her Rainbowland and won. They have provided their planet with colour for centuries, but now a new evil has arised. Legends call him God, for he is known to be as strong as a god. He is so strong, he can be everywhere at the same time.  
The planet Vivid helps provide colour for, is his favourite planet. It was his very first planet, and he plays role as God cruelly to that planet. Six times has he attempted to wipe off the species of human on that planet, but he always lets a few survive to rebuild the planet again, so that he may destroy it and cause pain.  
Vivid and her friends have watched this happened a few of the times, and they too feel the pain he causes.  
They want to fight back, but they cannot beat what is unbeatable."

Rainbow and the colour kids stared in awe and disbelief.

"What can we do?" Rainbow asked.

"There is said to be a charm that gives you the power to be one of his diciples. It is called the egg of the king, but your power is only half of what his is."

Vivid sat up in her bed, Rainbow sat beside her to hold her up as she reached into her outfit under her neck. She pulled out small hideous charm. It was small and egg shaped. It had two randomly placed eyes, nose, and mouth. It's colour was a blood red.

"I have a friend who can see me, she too has this beihlet. If two of us become diciples, together we'd have the power to defeat God once and for all," she explained, her voice as weak and quiet as she appeared.

"It's harder than it sounds. For the beihlet to work you must be in a certain place at a specific point in time. The time is during an Eclipse that happens very rarely, but every now and then there is a year where two Eclipse take place. The next one is due anytime."

"What must I do?" Rainbow asked as she lowered Vivid back down on the pillow.

"First, you cannot look the way you are. Glory will change that."

Glory entered as if on cue into the room, followed by a sprite.

"Glory has the power to make things change, and is responsible for the change in their world. Without her, man would not be able to evolve, or grow. She is going to make you all look older, in your early twenties. In human years of course. Now, she will need each of you to take turns standing in front of her. She is blind, but she can see you in her mind."

"We aren't going to stay like that forever, are we?" Buddy asked.

"No, no, not to worry. In the end you will be able to look how you do now. Why don't you go first?"

Buddy nodded, and walked in front of the unicorn. She lowered her head, pointing her long white horn towards Buddy. Buddy slowly became brighter and brighter until he was like a bright star. The small kid like shape of Buddy began growing. The growing stopped and the light began to fade. The colour kids stared up at him, amazed by what they saw.


End file.
